Ex on the Beach
by PeddieLuv
Summary: What happens when four smoking hot single guys and girls arrive in paradise for a dream holiday of sun, sea and good times? Well if only life was that simple, because just as things get off to a sizzling start, MTV brings in their Exes to break up the party - one by one! A reality TV show which includes all the HOA characters. Multiship..
1. Welcome

What happens when four smoking hot single guys and girls arrive in paradise for a dream holiday of sun, sea and good times? Well if only life was that simple, because just as things get off to a sizzling start, MTV bring in their Exes to break up the party - one by one!

Author's Note: Hello, I'm Aaliyah...and this is awkward lol...Just a little thing, I am going to try to include every possible HOA character so if there not there yet then trust me, they will haha also to be honest, I'm not sure about the relationships...I'm just gonna wing it...and probably just go with the most wanted relationship. Please Review...it would really mean a lot to me if you gave some Feedback on this story and helped me make it the best.

I HOPE U LOVE IT- I aim like 1000 words each chapter but of course this is gonna be short because the explanation took me ages. Also- 10 chapters plus, going to post maybe 2-3 times a week. Really depends...on life.

Please nicely highlight errors...please

Boys:

Fabian  
Eddie  
Alfie  
Dexter

Girls;

Patricia  
Mara  
Erin  
Willow  
1q21

Patricia's POV: (Talks to the Camera)

"My names Patricia, I'm 18 years old. I wouldn't say I'm excited to meet the other contestants because most likely, there gonna be a bunch of assholes" I laugh.

( Camera follows her around the house normally.)

I pull my suitcase along with me and examine the room before hearing the loudest squeal in history. I turn around in sudden shock and laugh with great pleasure.

Willow's POV:

"PATRICIA!" I squeal.

I drop my bag and run to greet her. Her red hair had become more vibrant than ever and she had matured slightly. Patricia reluctantly gave me a hug.

"OMG! I haven't seen you in AGES! How are you?...Where have you been, How's Eddie?" She squealed but watched as Patricia's smile faded.

Patricia POV:

" Dude, this is a reality TV show about single people...as in not dating anyone." Patricia laughed sarcastically.

Willow pouted at this.

"Why?..." Willow asked.

Patricia laughed.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to explain this long story," Patricia sighed.

"As long as you tell me as well," came a familiar voice.

Fabian's POV:

My name's Fabian, and I'm 17, my birthdays actually in a week. It's sad that I can't spend my birthday with my family but hopefully, I can spend it with some new friends.

I'm walking across the beach, my luggage trailing behind me when I see 2 figures outlined outside the gates. Before I can make out who it is, a bro-fist is coming my way.

Eddie's POV:

"Fabian! My man, it's been too long" I reach out to brofist him while Dexter smiles awkwardly next to me.

"Really Eddie" Fabian laughs "We've been friends longer than that."

Fabian reaches in for a friendly hug and they laugh as they see the perplexed look on Dexters face.

"You too, Mr Sly guy" Fabian laughs.

Dexter reluctantly gives in.

Patricia's POV:

"Mara!" Patricia laughs and Willow squeals delightfully.

Mara, Patricia and Willow settle in a very girly group hug.

"So...Eddie" Mara whispers loudly.

"So...Fabian" Patricia replies causing Mara to roll her eyes sarcastically.

5 minutes Later -

"So technically you guys are on a break " Mara concludes.

"No, we broke up...but that was cause we couldn't handle long distance anymore. It was bloomin hard to be honest." Patricia sighed.

"Do you think he might come?" Willow asked.

"I hope not...that would be awkward."Patricia replied.

"Why?" Mara asked.

Eddie POV:

Fabian, Dexter and I were walking up the front outdoor living room where I heard a familiar voice...Yacker.

Fabian gave me a smirk as he recognized the voice as well.

I walked up the stairs slowly.

Mara's POV:

"I would just be weird, since we didn't officially break up and I don't know where our relationship stands,"Patricia explains.

" I completely agree, " Mara sighed.

"Wouldn't it be weird if Fabian and Eddie both came?" Patricia laughed.

Mara was going to answer but was slightly shocked as she saw Dexter, Fabian and Eddie approach the back of the seat Patricia was siting on. She was left speechless as she saw Fabian but slowly turned her attention to Eddie who was slowly walking behind where Patricia was seated.

Patricia POV:

I laughed at my joke but stopped when I saw Mara's startled face. I was about to answer...but I then felt a soft peck on my check. I completely froze.

I prayed for a split second...please, please don't be Eddie!

But before I could even speak, a cold chilled voice echoed down my ear.

"Great to see you too Yacker."

I started at Mara in panic but her eyes where diverted somewhere else, somewhere behind me.

I turned around directly, which made me realize I was inches away from Eddie's face, but titled it so that I could see the people staning behind him.

"Fabian!...and Dexter" I said feeling really confused.

EVERYONES POV:

Eddie laughed seeing how stunned she was.

Suddenly a bell went off, there was an Ipad in the middle of the bench which was ringing furiously.

"Ooh...MESSGAE!" Willow squealed.

She picked it up and opened the cover to reveal a stick note stuck to the screen.

" There is a note on it!" Willow shouts.

She ran over to Patricia, and handed it over.

Patricia grabbed it and started to read. She could feel Eddie breathing on her neck, He was reading it to and it made her feel weird.

"It says..."

TO BE CONTINUED DUN DUND DUN


	2. Settle Down

Hey guys! Part 2 here I come, I was surprised when I saw the amount of follows and faves! WOW, and it's only been a day. I will upload a cover image soon but since I'm a new user it takes 24 hours before they let you. I am actually an old user but I hated my past stories and quit. They really sucked lolz but I didn't stop reading HOA fics and I finally plucked up the courage.

Dogs2776: My first reviewer! Yay, Your wish is my command...she's coming very soon.

PLEASE REVIEW, SINCE I DO LISTEN AND IMPROVE THE STORY THE BEST I CAN...Now where was I

* * *

The note read...

_"This is the Tablet of Terror, at anytime we can give you any mission that you must complete and if you don't there will be punishments,"_ Patricia read out.

Suddenly the bell went of again but this time Eddie read it.

"You have 8 contestants and 1 griller, Enjoy a nice barbecue night out and catch up."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Dexter laughed.

"Wait, 8 contestants...there's only 6," Fabian asked.

"What about us dude," Came a laugh.

"Alfie?" Willow asked.

Alfie's face widened with excitement as he saw Willow, she hadn't changed at all. Well she had grown a bit but still, she was as beautiful as ever in Alfie's eyes.

"Is this akward for anyone else?" Came a voice.

Dexter flipped around as fast a humanly possible.

"ERIN!" Dexter asked.

"Dex...Its great to," Erin tried to say but before she could hardly finish her sentence, Dexter's lips where on hers.

When they parted Erin was greatly confused while Dexter just smirked.

"Uh...Barbecue anyone?" Mara asked sensing the tension.

"Yeah...sure," Fabian glanced at Mara but she wasn't looking at him, she was still mad at him.

* * *

Patricia was laughing hysterically at the drenched Alfie. Eddie had pushed him in the pool while he was eating a burger and his face was priceless.

Patricia's POV:

When Eddie pushed Alfie into the pool it was jokes. His Hamburger actually went flying and hit Dexter who was having the longest conversation in history with Erin. I was just thinking how cliche that was, who wants to talk for hours and hours about there relationship.

I was so deep in my thoughts that it took me more time than usual to realize I was on some manly figures back.

"EDDIE!" I screeched "Put me down NOW!".

As much as I tried to act like I was really mad, the laughther was to much for me to control and I let it out.

I could feel Eddie smirking...that devil.

Before I knew it I was in the pool as well with a very frazzled Alfie.

Erin's POV:

Dexter's being so confusing right now...and so cute...I have to make my mind up.

Fabian's POV:

"And that's what really happened that night...Do you forgive me?".

" I guess so," Mara concluded.

Fabian gave her a friendly hug.

COMMENTARY: The residents are pretty happy...for now. But will that change when the see there sleeping arrangements...and a new Ex is on the way. T-MINUS 13 HOURS (as in 13 hours)

"Well I'm tired, What's the time?" Patricia asked.

"11:56," Eddie replied.

"Time for bed," Willow replied sleepily.

"Yeah," Alfie winked at Willow.

Willow giggled and Mara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Patricia was the first to walk into the bedroom.

"What the HELL!" Patricia screamed

Eddie walked in laughing.

"That's the longest, biggest bed I have ever seen" Erin said.

It was a rows of joint bed which could probably fit 9 people. The other room had another one double bed, with a dressing table and a long closet. There was also another room which was locked. Luckily there was many bathrooms.

"Okay, so we have to somehow draw a line on the bed, like half 'n half." Erin pointed out.

"Uggg," Dexter said wrapping his hands around Erin's waist. "Work...".

COMMENTATORS: Looks like the gang has found the sleeping arrangements but how will they take the next Exes arrival. T-MINUS 8 HOURS.

Mara's POV:

I was waiting for someone to come out of the bathroom butt I saw a wallet on the floor. I picked it up and saw it was Fabians. He had a picture of his ex in the wallet...Nina.

Today, he actually asked me if we could get back together and I agreed.

I still love him but he I'm not sure where his loyalty stands.

I put it back and the bed and storm out of the room.

NEXT MORNING:

Patricias POV:

I woke up this morning realizing this whole boys on one side, girls on another bed arrangements hadn't worked. First of all, I was in the middle and so was Eddie. And when I woke up he was legit inches away from my face. It was awkward getting up but he was still asleep luckily.

I decided to tell Mara this story during breakfast and she laughed.

Mara's POV:

I decided that since Patricia told me her story with the Eddie thing, I would tell her the wallet story,

She luckily reassured me it was nothing.

10 minutes later everybody was up and eating breakfast that had "magically" appeared.

Suddenly the Ipad rang.

EVERYONE'S POV:

Patricia picked it up and laughed at the message.

"Can Mara,Willow and Fabian please go to the beach please, one of your exes is waiting for you?" Patricia laughed.

Fabian's POV:

I think if one of my exes came, it might be really awkward since me and Mara are back together.

Willow POV:

I kinda wanna get back together with Alfie so I don't want no one else to take him.

Mara's POV:

I think I'm more worried about my exes than Fabian's.

BACK AT THE HOUSE-

"How do you think they will cope?" Erin asked, she was leaning on Dexters shoulders.

"One of them is fried," Dexter laughs.

Everyone laughs and Eddie nods his head.

BACK AT THE BEACH-

"Well one of our exes are just gonna appear out of the water and were just sitting on beach chairs waiting for them. I don't know how that's gonna actually work but I guess we will have to see." Fabian explains.

Suddenly...a slim figure walks out, tanned and in a light blue bikini. It takes seconds to realize...Nina.

Mara's POV:

This is the one person I was praying that they wouldn't come. Seriously?

Willow's POV:

I ran up to Nina, with Fabian, and give her a hug. I can see Mara trailing behind us. She isn't very happy.

Nina's POV:( to camera)

I'm Nina Martin, 18 years old and I came back for one reason...to get Fabian back. I work as a part time nurse, and I am half Spanish.

EVERYBODY'S POV:

The bell rang and since Mara was the closest she picked the tablet up.

"Nina and Fabian, go to the left side of the rocky lift mountain for a outdoor dinner date," Mara read bitterly.

She put the ipad down, gave a fake smile and stormed off to the house dragging Willow along.

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

(MARA & WILLOW WALK IN)

"There they are!" Patricia yells.

"Who is it?" Dexter says while everyone else chatter among themselves.

"Nina..." Mara replies bitterly.

"Ohhhh" Dexter says and the entire room goes quite.

"Where's Fabian?" Alfie asks.

"On a date with Nina" Willow says happily then realizes that Mara's sad.

"Shit..." Patricia says.

DUN DUN DUN

1,301 WORDS, PRETTY GOOD IF YOU ASK ME- PLEASE REVIEW SINCE I WILL INCLUDE PEOPLE U WANT AND FOLLOW UR IDEAS

Dogs2776 asked for Fabina and I gave her Fabina lolz

PLEASE REVIEW

It would mean alot XXXXX


	3. Argument's and Breakdowns

WOW! SO MANY REVIEWS...I just wanna say a BIG thank you to everyone for the feedback (good and bad lol) and I really appreciate it.

LITTLE CONTEST- PLZ PRIVATE MESSAGE OR SEND IN THE REVIEW SOMEHOW

I REALLY need a good cover image for this story and I'm finding it SOOOO unbelievably hard to find one, Winner gets there idea in the story with full credit.

Dogs2776: Thanks for replying! Um, to be honest I'm not to sure. I didn't really want to add a mystery cause this is more of a after Anubis Vibe. But maybe I will if people want it, P.S the whole point of this is basically the Anubis cast on a reality tv show where all there perfect relationships suffer because there past GF/BF comes back stiring trouble. As you can see, Nina's back and she want's Fabian but Fabian JUST got back together. The most wanted relationship wins. Haha long explanation.

Karleeeeee: Haha glad your on Team Peddie and funny that...I had the same idea, but I was thinking it should be someone from college, or maybe Ben...What do you think?

Dynasty: LOL I am so glad you like it and yes...Peddie is my OTP for life.

Guest1: I am sorry about that but trust me, I'm trying. I think it's pretty similar but not 100%

Lesler3100: Your wish is my command...haha but I'm not sure Jerome would be to happy.

Lollipop: Thank YOU! Wow, nicest thing anyone said to me. Well really it's kind of a mixture, some will just come for the fun of it while other will want there exes back. #readon

Guest: Haha :D

Thanks again for all the feedback- LUV U ALLLLL

* * *

Mara ran up to her room and shut the door with such a loud bang that startled everyone.

"Okay..." Erin said " That was awkward."

_DING DING DING  
_

Patricia sighed " Not this again."

Alfie picked it up this time seeing he was already near the dinner table.

_"Thing have been getting to comfortable her,_

_But not for long, since the exes are on their way. _

_Double Trouble anyone...T MINUS 10 HOURS."_

Everyone stared at each other speechless till Dexter broke the silence.

"So now 2 exes are coming? Or.." He looked at Erin for help.

"Pretty much dude..." Eddie said.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Willow crossed her arms.

* * *

_( BACK AT THE BEACH)_

"HA HA! NO FABIAN" Nina screamed running away from the water gun.

The "mountain" was actually a 4FT climb with a picnic and water guns on top.

"Ha Ha! Fine" Fabian said sitting down." Looks like I win though."

"Whatever," Nina rolled her eyes.

"So..."She said changing the subject.

"You...and Mara," Nina said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Fabian blushed.

"Its okay Fabian...I understand...People change, People grow apart. Yes, I was a bit dissapointed but I really kinda wanted to rekindle. But if its not what you want then i'm fine with it. It's okay...Are you listening?"

Fabian was in his own world, he was just staring at Nina's beauty and how cute she looked when she was talking.

Before he knew he was leaning in...and there lips met.

Nina just sat there in shock as there lips connected.

* * *

Willow was feeding Alfie cheerios as he tried to grab them with his tounge.

Patricia was trying to open the door to their room, the one Mara had trapped herself in, and had to call in Eddies pick locking skills.

"How much longer?" Patricia whined.

"Calm down Yacker." Eddie smirked.

Patricia couldn't help but smirk.

"And your...in." Eddie said as the door clicked open on.

Patricia walked in slowly but stopped as she saw a huge ball of blankets and tissues in the corner.

"I think I should go..."Eddie whispered.

As he turned around Patricia grabbed his hand and dragged him in. This made him smirk but hid it as he saw the state Mara was in.

"Mara..."Patricia murmured.

She heard a smuffled "Yeah".

Eddie slowly helped Patricia take of the blankets to reveal a very startled Mara.

"Are you okay?" Eddie said leaning on Patricia, feeling very uncomfortable kneeling on the floor.

"One minute he tells you he loves you, then likes another girl and then runs away." Mara said bitterly.

"Mara, he's with you. He's dating YOU, and he likes YOU. Fabian would tell you if he still had feeling for Nina, so don't loose your man." Patricia debated.

Mara nodded sadly.

"Amen!" Eddie cheered which caused Mara and Patricia to laugh.

"Idiot..." Patricia laughed hitting his head with her hand.

Eddie grabbed her hand, twisted it a bit and reached in for a quick peck on the lips.

Patricia, shocked, turned to Mara.

Mara laughed really loudly while Eddie smirked at Patricia's speechless reaction.

"You did NOT see that!" Patricia pointed at Mara.

"Yeah she did," Eddie laughed.

Eddie put his arms over her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"So look likes Peddie back..Amber would be proud of me." Mara laughed.

Patricia laughed till a loud "AHHHHHH" came from downstairs. They rushed to the scene.

* * *

(DOWNSTAIRS)

Patricia, Eddie and Mara ran to an unpleasant scene.

"DEXTER!" Erin screamed.

Alfie and Dexter where laughing at Dexter's clumsy knock. He had accidentally knocked a bowl of pasta on Erin.

"What! It was an accident," Dexter said between laughs.

Erin screamed into a sigh.

"Calm down Erin," Dexter smiled

Erin turned around quickly and her face turned red.

" I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M DATING YOU, YOUR SO ANNOYING! I AM SICK OF YOU FOLLOWING ME...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Erin screamed.

Everyone sat there shocked and all eyes where on Dexter.

But Dexter wasn't looking at anyone, he was frozen. He turned around and ran outside of the house.

Everyone's eye's turned to Erin.

She put her hands on her head, now calmed down.

"Was that to much...?" Erin sighed.

" A bit..." Mara whispered.

Patricia quickly tried to make conversation.

"Um...Mara, you might want to clean up your face...it's kinda mashed up with all that makeup" Patricia laughed lightly signalling to Eddie to back her up.

"Oh yeah..." Mara laughed awkwardly and walked upstairs.

"Who's hungry?" Eddie asks pointing to the eating table.

There was a range of nods.

* * *

Nina and Fabian were walking hand in hand on the beach, reaching the house when they saw Dexter slowly walk out.

"Hey Dex, This is Nina..." Fabian greeted.

Dexter stormed past him.

"DEX!" Fabian called out but he was making his way to sea.

He turned to Nina and shrugged.

"His NEVER like that, something bad must of happened." Fabian explained.

"Looks like we better find out," Nina shrugged dragging him a little faster.

* * *

Nina and Fabian came in laughing since they were talking about Cobeire, Victors stuffed bird.

"Hey Nina!"Eddie called out pulling Patricia along with him.

"It's great to see you," Patricia laughed giving her a hug.

Alfie came and gave her a big hug as well.

"Oh, that's Willow by the way...and Erin". Eddie pointed out.

Erin was currently biting her nails and looking very worried.

"Oh and I saw Dexter too," Nina smiled meeting everyone except Erin who was on the coach.

Immediately Erin jumped up and asked lots of question but Fabian explained the state he was in causing Erin to look guilty, and for Alfie to explain what happened.

"If I was you, I'd go after him if you want him back...cause if he has thinking time...anything could happen." Nina advised.

"I guess you speak from experience..."Came a really sarcastic voice...Mara.

She had came downstairs after hearing all the commotion and thought Dexter was back.

"Hey Mara" Nina smiled but sensed the tension.

"Hey..." Mara said.

She walked over to Patricia and stood next to her.

Mara's POV:

Nina just said "If I was you, I'd go after him if you want him back...cause if he has thinking time...anything could happen." That was so obviously about Fabian, she wants him back and she doesn't want him to fall in love with me over this trip. That's why she's here.

She mentally cursed Nina.

4 HOURS LATE-LATE NIGHT CONVOS

"Wow, the beds are really that way," Nina laughed.

"Yep, the things they do for couples to get together...not to mention the locked room." Patricia laughed.

"God knows what's in there," Mara laughed butting into the convo.

DING DING DING.

Mara picked up the Ipad.

"Tomorrow morning can Patricia, Fabian, Mara and Eddie please go to the beach at 9am for the double Ex reveal." Mara read out.

Patricia groaned and sat on Eddie.

"I bet it's one of your American Barbies..." Patricia acused.

Eddie just laughed and pulled her closer.

"Where's Dexter?"Nina asked.

Eddie pointed to behind the coach where Dexter and Fabian where having a deep conversation.

Erin walked over.

"Can someone please come upstairs with me, If I go alone I have to pass Dexter to get to the stairs" Erin whispered.

"I'll come," Patricia sighed getting up.

"Me to," Eddie yawned.

"Erin, why don't you write Dexter a note..." Willow asked.

Erin shrugged her shoulder "I guess...".

* * *

THATS ALLL- PLEASE REVIEW

who do you think the next ex's gonna be and what do you want to see more of?

Did you like it!

BY THE WAY

...THEIR COMING

ONE BY ONE...OR double trouble if i'm bored

THANKS AGAIN TO ALLLLLLL MY REVIEWERS, LOVE U GUYS

XXXX By Aaliyah


	4. Games and Suprises

Karleeeee: Haha thanks, Peddie for life lolz hopefully this story won't go dead cause that would suck

Lollipop: Basically, when I read your review I had already writen this chapter and the way how similar are brains are reallly scares me...read on to find out #lolz

PLEASE REVIEW MY DARLINGS

please enter my contest- details on chapter 3

Tell me in the reviews what ex you wanna see next and any feedback you wanna tell me

READ ON MY LOVELIES ( As Trudy would say)

* * *

Erin shrugged her shoulders "I guess...".

"I think there's paper upstairs, next to that desk in the room next to the balcony," Mara told.

"There's a balcony?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," Mara told.

"Cool!" Willow clapped.

Patricia, Eddie and Erin went upstairs and Erin grabbed a pen and paper on the way.

-UPSTAIRS IN THE ROOM-

Patricia came out of the bathroom with her tank top and sleeping shorts. She climbed on the the bed where Erin and Eddie where chatting.

"So, I guess your done writing," Patricia smirked.

"Yeah..." Erin sighed.

"Show me then!" Patricia argued.

"No! Are you crazy?" Erin replied.

They gave each other a stern look before collapsing into giggles.

"You girls are mad," Eddie smirked before resting his head on the pillow.

Patricia playfully punched his stomach.

-DEXTER AND FABIAN-

Me and Fabian where walking up the stairs when we heard laughs and a "You girls are mad," which sounded like Eddie.

I took a deep breathe as I came in. I rushed threw to the bathroom and closed the door swiftly.

"Is he alright?" Patricia whispered who was now lying next to Eddie with her arms folded over her chest.

"Yeah," Fabian replied.

"Guys, maybe we should just turn the light off...I really don't want it to be awkward for him." Erin asked.

"Okay," Fabian said.

But then Mara walked in and saw Fabian about to turn the light off.

"Really, lights out already...but I wanted to play Truth or Dare," Mara asked.

"Did someone say truth or dare!" Alfie laughed coming in with Willow and Nina.

"Um...well..." Erin started but then Dexter came out of the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" Dexter asked.

In reality he had been eaves dropping all the way to Fabian say that he was fine, so yes he did hear Erin ask everyone to not make him feel awkward. It was a bit weird, he had to admit, but cool of her.

"Truth or Dare," Nina told.

Dexter agreed and so did Erin...after 3 minutes of convincing.

"Okay...I'll start...Nina, Truth or Dare," Mara fake smiled.

"Truth..." Nina sighed.

Which caused a "newbie" comment from Alfie.

"If your boyfriend had a photo of there ex which they kept very close to them, What would you do?" Mara asked.

This cause Fabian's eyes to go wide.

"I think I would would wait for them to tell me, a good relationship is always truthful?" Nina replied.

"Great answer...If only _some_ people were like that?" Mara replied causing Patricia to raise her eyebrows.

"Okay my turn...Eddie! Truth or Dare?" Nina asked.

"Dare..." Eddie sighed.

"Okay...Truth! Great!" Nina rushed.

"But I sa-

He was cut of my Nina's wavering finger.

"Truth!" Nina replied.

"Okay then..." Eddie said confused.

" So... are you and Patricia back on?" Nina asked excitedly.

This caused Eddie to smirk and for Patricia to sigh and sit up.

"Suddenly those weird actions make sense," Eddie smirked.

"So...Are you?" Nina asked.

"I'm not sure I..." Eddie began

" Just answer the question!" Mara screamed.

Patricia sent her a death glare, she knew they were together.

"YES! Okay...we are " Patricia said putting her hand over her eyes.

This cause a quite Willow to explode and dance around with Mara on the bed.

"Now...KISS!" Mara said after everyone was calm.

"What?" Patricia and Eddie said in sync.

"You chose Dare didn't you, then Kiss..." Mara smiled.

"But we already did it!" Eddie debated.

"But you picked dare didn't you," Erin spoke backing her up.

"But it's not even your turn!" Eddie argued.

"But Nina agrees, don't you?" Mara argued back.

Nina nodded and this caused a full out noisy conversation.

"CAN EVERYONE JUST-

Patricia shouted but couldn't hear herself. She really was getting a headache from all this noise. She knew there was only one way...She turned to her side and kissed Eddie quick on the lips.

Everyone went silent...

"Happy now!" Patricia yelled.

This just caused lots of girls screams to happen-even from Alfie who was imitating Willow.

"OKAY! Thats enough," Patricia got up and turned off the lights.

Everyone sighed and climbed into bed.

The bed girls on one side, guys on another rule kinda died.

There arrangements where :

DEXTER- FABIAN- MARA- WILLOW-ALFIE- EDDIE- PATRICIA-NINA-ERIN

==== MORNING=====

DING DING DING

Everyone at the breakfeast tabled groaned.

Erin picked it up.

"It's 9am, so can Patricia, Mara, Fabian and Eddie please go down to the beach."

Patricia groaned the loudest.

" I BET it's one of your ex-barbie girlfriends," Patricia got up and dragged Mara infront with her.

Eddie ran a little after her and grabbed her hand.

"Good luck..." Eddie laughed sadly.

"But it's double exes today..." Fabian pointed out.

"Don't remind me..." Mara groaned.

-Back at the house-

"Nina!" Erin called.

"Yeah," She replied walking over.

"I really want to give this note to Dex, but I'm too afraid." Erin said.

"You too just need to be alone, " Nina encouraged.

"How?" Erin whined.

And if it was a message for god itself, the Ipad rang of.

Dexter was the first to pick it up since he was watching TV with Alfie, and he was the closest.

It says " Can Erin and Dexter...That's me...please go to the beach plaza for a date?" Dexter looked speechless after he said it.

Nina turned around and gave Erin a secret thumbs up.

-BACK AT THE BEACH-

"OMG! I see someone," Mara screamed.

"Who?" Fabian asked.

"Well there coming out..." Mara replied.

A girl in a red bikini came out...Joy.

Patricia and Mara ran to greet her.

"JOY!" They both squealed.

"It's great to see you guys, " Joy laughed hugging everyone.

JOYS RECORD TAPE:  
"My Ex is Fabian, we dated for a month when I was 14. My name is Joy Mercer, I'm now 18. I work as a model and I'm here to meet with my girlies...and get Fabian back. But don't tell Mara, I don't want her to EVER know I still have feelings for him.

BACK TO NORMAL

"I wonder who's next," Patricia laughed.

"God knows, " Mara sighed.

"OOO I get to see as well,don't I?" Joy giggled.

"LOOK!" Eddie pointed out.

There was a body emerging from the water.

"Whos that?" Mara asked.

Suddenly a pale man, with whit shorts came out...BEN!

"WHO'S EX IS THAT!" Eddie yelled.

Patricia...put her hand up.

"Mine..." She said guiltily.

" YOU DATED BEN!" Eddie screamed.

Everyone was shocked and Patricia just hung her head in shame.

* * *

REVIEW , FAV AND FOLLOW

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT, ENTER MY CONTEST ON PAGE 3 AND TELL ME WHAT EX YOU WANT NEXT!


	5. Oh's and Oh No's

Thanks for the reviews! Haha I LOVE some of the feedback you guys give me.

Karleeee: Haha hopefully, lol I will try

AwesomelyCute123: Thanks! Yay new reader, continue on your journey lolz

MspNatalia:...PSSSH NO! (lies lol)

Sass: Stay tuned my darling...why would I kill my ship? lolz shhhh

Lollipop: Lol very true, haha yeah

plz read on.

PLZ FORGIVE ME FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORTNESS- I HAD A FAMILY EMERGENCY AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME

* * *

Eddie got up and stormed out.

"Eddie!" Patricia yelled running after him.

"Um...okay," Benji laughed awkwardly sitting down.

"So...," Joy began but stopped in her tracks when she heard a DING noise.

Mara pulled out the Ipad while Joy and Ben looked at it confused.

"What's that?" Joy asked.

"It basically tells us Mission we have to do," Fabian explained.

Ben nodded his head.

"Okay...look's like all 6...4 of us are going on a barbecue." Mara smiled.

"Where?" Joy asked.

"Who cares?Let's go!, " Ben smiled.

BEN'S POV- CAMERA

"Hey, my name's Ben,Eddie's ex-best friend. I ain't actually here for Patricia, just really hot girls. (YES Ben's the player)

"If I'd have to choose one girl out of the rest...maybe Joy or Mara. There hot, but if I just wanna play around then Willow's on the list definitely.

* * *

( ERIN AND DEXTER'S DATE)

DEXTER'S POV:

I was patiently waiting for Erin outside the gates, She's usually never late. Or am I early? I checked my clock and 3:56 boomed in my face. I was early. I was never usually this nervous on dates with girls- or Erin. Who am I kidding? Erin's the only girl I ever dated.

Suddenly Erin emerges in a white dress and we hug awkwardly.

" Let's go," I encouraged.

* * *

BACK WITH PEDDIE

"Eddie!" Patricia sighed finally catching up.

" I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS," Eddie was muttering loudly.

"Dude, I DIDN'T DATE BEN!" Patricia screamed in his face.

"What?" Eddie asked, stopping right in his tracks.

Patricia nodded her head.

Eddie folded his arms across his chest.

"Did you sleep with him?" Eddie asked.

"EWW, NO!" Patricia objected.

" Did u kiss him?" Eddie asked.

"NO!"Patricia screamed.

"Then how did you date?" Eddie asked, confused as ever.

" I have NO idea! You stand next to a guy for like half 'n hour and your dating," Patricia said annoyed.

They kinda started at each other in a ray of silence...

"This is awkward..." Eddie pointed out.

"You can say that again, Weseal fa-

Eddie just leaned down and kissed her before she could Yack on.

* * *

sorry for the late update and the small chapter- had a little family thing


End file.
